Die Kinder
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Star Trek Voyager 2.11 Threshold lässt einige Fragen offen. Diese Geschichte ist AU nach Season 2. COMPLETE


Voyager – Die Kinder

Sie saß am Fenster ihrer Kabine und schaute hinaus zu den Sternen. In der Tiefe des Weltalls glitzerte der Planet, in dessen Orbit sie sich befanden wie ein in Silber gefaßtes Juwel aus grüner, vollkommener Jade. Unweit von ihm befand sich ein Trümmerfeld. So unbedeutend nahmen sich die von ihm ausgehenden Lichtreflexe vor dem glitzernden Sternenhimmel aus, daß zufällige Betrachter sicher darüber hinweg gesehen hätten. Dennoch schienen alle Gedanken der Frau an diesen winzigen Trümmerstücken zu hängen, die bald in die Atmosphäre von Racusa stürzen und dort verglühen würden. Leise, aber deutlich sprach die den Computer an, der begann ihre Gedanken im persönlichen Logbuch des Captains niederzulegen:

„**Es erscheint mir irgendwie unpassend zu sein, die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden festhalten zu wollen. Zu tief haben sich die Schrecken eingebrannt, als der Dreadnaught auf Racusa Kurs nahm und diese unschuldige Welt auslöschen wollte. So friedlich sieht sie aus und so freundlich sind ihre Bewohner! Ich schließe meine Augen, höre meine Worte und sehe die Reaktion der Crew auf die Befehle, die ich gab.**

**Ich erlebe wieder B'Elannas Schuld und Mut, Chacotays Verläßlichkeit, Mr Paris Dank für alles und Tuvoks unerschütterliche Treue. Er fand, daß es logisch wäre mit mir zu sterben, als wir versuchen wollten, den Dreadnaught durch eine Warpkernüberladung der Voyager zu zerstören. Hatte ich wirklich schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen?"**

Sie schaute auf ihre Finger, die immer noch unkontrollierbar zitterten. Chacotay hatte sofort nach seiner Rückkehr das Kommando übernommen und sie mit Hilfe des Doktors in ihr Quartier geschickt. Langsam löste sich die eiserne Kontrolle über die Anspannung und ihre aufgestauten Ängste ließen sie zittern. _‚Eine schöne Heldin!'_ dachte sie ironisch über sich selbst und ignorierte mit der Entschlossenheit, sich niemandem so zu präsentieren, das wiederholte Piepen des Türsignales.

Doch dann piepte ihr Kommunikator. „Paris an Janeway. Sind sie in Ordnung, Captain?"-„Ja, Mr Paris. Was gibt es?"-„Nur eine kurze persönliche Sache Captain- ich werde nicht lange stören." Sie seufzte unhörbar und überprüfte kurz ihre Haltung. „Kommen Sie herein Mr. Paris!" Er trat aus dem Korridor herein und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch die Kabine schweifen. Unsicherheit sprach aus seiner Haltung und aus seinem Blick, als sie ihn mit einer Geste bat, neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen.

Er räusperte sich. „Captain, ich verdanke ihnen vieles. Sie waren immer für mich da. Jetzt möchte ich für Sie da sein."-„Wie kommen sie darauf, daß ich Hilfe brauche?" fragte sie etwas indigniert. Er blickte auf ihre bebenden Hände, dann lehnte er sich vor und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. „Sie zeigen uns immer den perfekten Captain. Immer und überall. Sie sind das Leitbild, nach dem wir unser Leben gestalten. Und das nicht nur, weil es hier weit und breit kein anderes gibt. Aber nirgendwo gibt es für sie einen Platz oder eine Person, bei der sie nur sie selbst sein dürfen." Sie lehnte sich aufrecht zurück und suchte nach Worten. „Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Mr Paris, aber was läßt sie glauben, daß Sie diese Person sein könnten?" Er stand auf und ging zu dem Fenster, von dem aus sie eben noch das Trümmerfeld betrachtet hatte. „Mit jeder einzelnen Person dieser Crew sind sie oft genug dem Tode entgegen getreten", er wies mit einer Geste zu den Überresten des Dreadnaught. Dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. „Aber ich bin die einzige Person auf diesem Schiff und soweit ich weiß, die einzige Person überhaupt, mit der sie Leben geschaffen haben; auch wenn unsere Erinnerungen durch das Neuschreiben der DNA so gut

wie gelöscht wurden. Ist das nicht ein guter Grund?" Sie stand auf und trat zu ihm heran. „Ich werde mir ihr Angebot gut überlegen, Tom. Für den Moment gestatte ich ihnen mich Kathryn zu nennen, wenn wir allein sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die angebotene Schulter annehmen kann oder möchte, aber ich danke ihnen auf jeden Fall für die gute Absicht." Sie wies mit einem freundlichen Nicken zur Tür.

„Kathryn, da ist noch etwas". Innerlich hoffte sie inständig, er würde keine überladene Beteuerung seiner Zuneigung zu ihr oder eine schwülstige Liebeserklärung an sie richten. Dann würde sie das Zugeständnis, sie beim Vornamen nennen zu dürften, ernsthaft bereuen. Sein nächster Satz verblüffte sie dann doch: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um unsere Kinder!" Er atmete heftig aus. „Uff, nun ist es raus. Wenn sie mir nicht entgegengekommen wären, hätte ich mich nie getraut, es zu erwähnen. Bitte halten sie es nicht für plumpe Vertraulichkeit- ich weiß einfach nicht, mit wem ich sonst darüber reden soll." Sie gingen zum Sofa zurück und Captain Janeway stellte, um erst einmal ihre Gedanken in Ruhe ordnen zu können, für jeden eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. „Erzählen Sie mir, was Ihnen durch den Kopf geht, Tom."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir an ihnen nicht Unrecht begangen haben." Er drehte die Teetasse in seinen Händen. „Wir haben sie einfach so zurückgelassen. Nun ja, sie ähneln uns nicht. Sie sind so komplett anders als wir und sie hätten an Bord der Voyager nicht leben können: aber wir haben nicht einmal versucht, eine Verbindung zu ihnen herzustellen. Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht weiß, wie ich ein solches Lebewesen als Sohn oder Tochter betrachten soll und keinen Einfluß auf die Entscheidung hatte diese Welt, für die sie so perfekt geschaffen waren, zu bevölkern, so dürfen wir sie doch nicht wie unliebsame Mißgeburten wegwerfen und sich selbst überlassen!" Captain Janeway schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Was hätten wir ihnen geben können?" Seine Antwort erstaunte sie: „Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden." Er sah die Skepsis in ihren Augen und fuhr hastig fort. „Sie haben unter meinem Vater gedient, dem großen Admiral Paris, einem großen Vorbild der Sternenflotte. Für mich war er ein Vater wie eine Super-Novae: eine leuchtende Persönlichkeit, überlebensgroß und zu verdammt weit weg, um ihn zu erreichen. Und wenn ich ihn berühren wollte, verbrannte ich mir die Finger!" Er stellte die Tasse ab. „Ich will nicht so ein Vater sein. Auch, wenn meine Kinder wie Kaulquappen aussehen! Es ist schon schlimm genug, daß sie auf diesem Planeten ohne Familie aufwachsen, aber müssen sie deshalb auch das Gefühl haben, von allen ausgestoßen und verlassen worden zu sein?" Sie biß sich kurz auf die Lippe. „Tom, ich habe bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht. Diese ganze Erfahrung, geboren zu haben und Mutter von Lebewesen zu sein, die mit mir gemeinsam keine Woche in der gleichen Atmosphäre überleben würden, ist nicht leicht für mich zu verarbeiten gewesen. Und selbst wenn ich wüßte, daß ich ihnen meine Liebe zeigen möchte, wie sollten wir ihnen unsere Gefühle begreiflich machen?" Er dachte einen Augenblick angestrengt nach. „Vielleicht könnte uns Mr Tuvok helfen." Sie nickte. „Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er eine Möglichkeit sieht."

Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Sehen sie, jetzt wollte ich ihnen helfen und sie haben wie üblich mir aus der Patsche geholfen." Sie lächelte und schaute auf ihre nun ruhigen Hände hinab. „Oh, doch. Sie haben mir geholfen. Mit ihren Gedanken über die Lebenden haben sie mich gründlich von meinen Gedanken über den Tod abgelenkt." Er nickte noch einmal kurz und zog sich dann rasch und unauffällig zurück.

In der Nacht dachte sie über Toms Worte nach. Nach den Direktiven der Sternenflotte waren sie verpflichtet, jede Lebensform zu schützen und zu achten, der sie auf ihren Reisen durch das All begegneten. Aber trotzdem hatten sie diese neue Lebensform einfach zurückgelassen. Selbst Chacotay, der eine tiefe Verbundenheit zum Leben zeigte, war peinlich berührt gewesen, als er ihre und Tom Paris Abkömmlinge gefunden hatte. Schon die Tatsache, daß Mr Paris ihr auf diese Art und Weise zu nahe getreten war, verwirrte ihn mehr, als er zugeben mochte. Daher hatte sie ihn auch bei ihrer morgendlichen Mitteilung, daß sie einen kurzen Landurlaub antreten wollte, während die Voyager im Orbit von Racusa lag, nicht näher über ihre Pläne informiert. Mr. Tuvok hatte sich im anschließenden Gespräch ihren Argumenten offen gezeigt und war bereit als ein telepathischer Mittler zwischen ihnen und den Kindern zu fungieren.

Premierminister Callen war ihrer Bitte, ihrer Vertretung in diplomatischen Angelegenheiten durch Chacotay zu akzeptieren, wohlwollend entgegengekommen. Die Racusaner halfen wo sie konnten, die Voyager wieder flugfähig zu machen. Sie luden Sie ein, solange die Reparaturen währten im Orbit zu bleiben und nach deren Abschluss nach Belieben als Gäste zu verweilen. Um auch einen technischen Austausch zu gewährleisten, hatten sie Captain Janeway ein komfortables Shuttle samt Piloten zur Verfügung gestellt, während ein Voyagershuttle zunächst auf Racusa repariert und dann untersucht werden würde.

Der Premierminister hatte nur ausdrücklich um ein privates Dinner nach ihrer Rückkehr gebeten, um ihren Mut und ihre Verdienste um das Volk von Racusa ehren zu können. Sie hatte nur zu gerne zugesagt. Zum ersten Male hatten sie wirklich die Hoffnung Freunde in diesem ansonsten so ungastlichen Quadranten finden zu können.

In den folgenden drei Tagen hatte sie sich noch ein oder zweimal mit Tom Paris getroffen und kurz mit ihm über Fragen der bevorstehenden Reise gesprochen. Seine Ernsthaftigkeit rührte sie und es faszinierte sie zu sehen, wie gründlich er sich auf die Begegnung vorbereitete. Gemeinsam mit Tuvok hatte er sich eine Tricorderaufzeichnung angesehen und versucht herauszufinden, in wieweit eine Kommunikation mit ihnen möglich sei. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte er ihr verlegen holografische Aufnahmen der Kinder übergeben und sie gefragt, ob die damit einverstanden sei, gemeinsam nach einem Namen für sie zu suchen. Jedes menschliche Kind bekäme einen Namen. Ein Kind ohne Namen war ein Nichts, ein Niemand, ein Bastard. Wenn die Kinder sie verstehen konnten, hatten sie ein sehr persönliches Geschenk für sie. Nur mußten sie herausfinden, ob ein ‚normaler Name' oder ein umschreibender Name besser zu ihrem Wesen passen würde. Tom hatte sogar Chacotay gebeten, ihm die Rituale der Namensfindung seines Volkes zu zeigen, freilich ohne ihm den wahren Grund seiner Bitte zu enthüllen.

Schließlich einigten sie sich auf umschreibende Namen, wie sie bei vielen Völkern gebräuchlich waren. Kathryn schlug „Wellentänzer" für ihren kraftvoll durch das Wasser gleitenden Sohn vor. Das ältere Mädchen sollte „Wasserfee" heißen, weil sie die anderen, wie eine Nymphe aus dem Märchen stets neckte. Für das kleinere viel ihnen zunächst kein Name ein, bis sie einen halbmondförmigen Fleck auf ihrer Stirn entdeckten. So kamen sie auf den Namen „Mondschatten".

Als sie am vierten Tag das Shuttle bestiegen, kamen die Kinder ihnen schon gar nicht mehr so fremd vor. Der racusanische Pilot, Kes und der holografische Doktor sollten sie begleiten, weil Tuvok sie während des Fluges auf den telepathischen Kontakt vorbereiten wollte. Er würde dieses Mal nicht über die Kontaktpunkte im Gesicht stattfinden, sondern über die Hände. Dies erforderte einige Vorbereitungen, war für die Menschen aber einfacher. Tuvok würde den Captain und ein Kind berühren, die Kinder sich hoffentlich gegenseitig und Kathryn Tom. So, so hoffte er, würde eine telepathische Verbindung zustande kommen. Kes hatte während dessen das Blut der drei mit verschiedenen Mineralien und Medikamenten angereichert, so daß sie einige Stunden in der Atmosphäre des Planeten ohne Atemschutzgeräte verbringen konnten. Sie brauchten bei einem kurzen Aufenthalt eine gesundheitlichen Konsequenzen zu fürchten.

Als sie den Planeten erreichten, waren alle innerlich aufgewühlt und versuchten ihre Unruhe zu unterdrücken. Tuvok, Captain Janeway und Lieutennant Paris beamten auf die Oberfläche des Planeten herunter. Tom und Kathryn sahen sich mit einem Dejá vue ähnlichen Gefühl um. Undeutlich regten sich Emotionen und Erinnerungen in ihrem Inneren, die sie durch die DNS-Rekonstruktion verloren geglaubt hatten. Sie hielten Ausschau nach ihren Kindern und sandten ihnen Gefühle der Liebe entgegen. Es plätscherte leise, als zuerst eines von ihnen und die anderen neugierig nachsehen kamen, wer in ihrem Revier so unerwartet aufgetaucht war. Sie waren ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und schienen einiges Selbstbewußtsein und Eleganz dazugewonnen zu haben. Kathryn ging auf sie zu, dicht gefolgt von Tom und wollte sie berühren als Tuvok sie warnend aufhielt. „Nicht, Captain! Ihre Haut wird von einem Säuremantel geschützt, der ihnen ernsthafte Verletzungen zufügen kann! Das hatten wird bei unserer letzten Kontaktaufnahme noch nicht festgestellt. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir jetzt Kontakt aufnehmen sollen!"-„Ich werde es trotzdem tun! Wir haben einen so langen Weg zurückgelegt, um sie zu treffen, wir werden jetzt nicht scheitern!"

Damit ging sie auf die Wesen zu und wollte sich niederknien um Mondschatten zu berühren, als eine unsichtbare Kraft sie zurückhielt und wie leise Welle Worte in ihr Bewußtsein drangen: „Ihr seid unsere Eltern! Ihr seid zurückgekommen! Ihr dürft euch nicht verletzen! Es ist nicht nötig! Kommt zu uns! Kommt zu uns!"

Tuvok schaute etwas verwirrt, als Tom Paris ihm bedeutete zurückzubleiben. Er nickte ihm kurz zu: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie verstehen uns", dann drehte er sich um und ging hinüber zu den Kindern. Emotionen brandeten auf. Trauer, als sie fortgebracht wurden. Wut, über die Eindringlinge, die ihnen ihre Eltern nahmen. Erstaunen über die veränderte Gestalt der Beiden. Verwunderung darüber, daß das Überleben der Eltern nur so möglich sein sollte und darüber, daß sie in der anderen Gestalt nicht Partner zu sein schienen. Freude über die Rückkehr und die Liebe, die sie bei beiden gespürt hatten. „Ihr habt sogar Namen für uns ausgesucht!" freute sich Wasserfee. „Vater, wir danken dir!" hörte Tom in seinen Gedanken. „Wir danken dir, Mutter! Du siehst so streng und verschlossen aus und doch hast du so viel Liebe bewiesen! Wir haben euch so vermißt!" Kathryn fühlte Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen. Sie erlebte in Gedanken alles noch einmal: die Entführung, ihren Aufenthalt auf diesem Planeten, Toms, nein Flutbrechers Fürsorge und Zärtlichkeit, die Geburt der Kinder und den Schrecken, als diese fremden Wesen kamen und sie von hier fortbrachten. Dann dachte sie daran, wie mühsam sie sich in der alten Welt wieder zurechtgefunden hatte. Darüber, wie Tom ihr klargemacht hatte, daß sie die Kinder brauchten und, wie sie langsam die alte Bindung zu ihren Kindern wiedergefunden hatte. Sie dachte mit Bedauern daran, daß sie sie nicht mitnehmen konnten, weil sie an Bord der Voyager nicht überleben konnten. Sie hörten Wasserfees leises Kichern in ihren Gedanken. „Der Doktor hat dir doch erklärt, daß wir die Weiterentwicklung der Evolution der Menschen wären. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie hier und jetzt schon abgeschlossen ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir irgendwann die Möglichkeit euch zu besuchen!"

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, in denen die Beiden mit den Gedanke ihrer Kinder diesen Planeten erforschten und teilhatten an den Erlebnissen, die ihnen in dieser Gestalt entgangen waren. Immer wieder sahen sie sich selbst mit den Kindern durch die Wellen gleiten. Tom hatte recht gehabt, fühlte Kathryn. Es wäre ein Verbrechen gewesen die Kinder allein zu lassen, ohne ihnen ein Gefühl der Liebe zu vermitteln, auch wenn sie nicht über die Möglichkeit der telepathischen Kommunikation verfügt hätten. Aber sie sahen auch, daß ihre Kinder gut allein zurechtkamen.

Trotzdem war es viel zu früh, als Tuvok anmahnte, daß sie den Planeten jetzt verlassen mußten. Wellentänzer sprach eine Sorge der Kinder an: „Wie sollen wir unsere Geschwister erkennen, wenn wir irgendwann auf sie treffen?" fragte er seine Eltern und sah sie mit Erstaunen bis unter die Haarwurzeln erröten. Er sah blitzschnell Fragmente über Biologie, die menschliche Beziehung der Beiden und die Kommandostruktur der Voyager durch den Geist seiner Eltern rasen. „Auch, wenn es unwahrscheinlich ist, daß ihr in dieser Gestalt gemeinsame Nachkommen haben werdet..." Kathryn öffnete ihre Jacke, beugte sich nieder und berührte Wellentänzer. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Hand, um dann sofort wieder zu verblassen. Sie sah den Säurefilm auf ihrer Hand und legte sie über ihr Herz. Tom folgte ihrem Verhalten und auch er spürte nach einem kurzen Stechen nichts mehr. „Wenn ihr jemanden trefft, der ein solches Mal über dem Herzen aufweist, dann ist er ein direkter Nachfahre von Tom oder mir", sagte Kathryn. „Aber ein solches Mal muß angebracht werden und könnte gefälscht werden", sagte Mondschatten. Die Kinder wandten sich einander zu und berührten sich mit den Köpfen. Tom und Kathryn spürten, wie die Abdrücke ihrer Hände auf der Brust warm wurden und im Licht zu pulsieren anfingen. Die Hautverfärbung verschwand und die aufgeplatzte Haut wurde wieder glatt. Bevor sie noch staunen konnten, war alles vorbei. Mondschatten schwamm wieder näher. Wir haben eure DNS in diesem Bereich so verändert, daß jeder eurer Nachkommen seinen genauen Handabdruck über dem Herzen tragen wird. Wer nicht weiß, wonach er suchen soll, wird es nicht erkennen. Und macht euch keine Sorgen mehr über uns. Wir werden zurechtkommen, denn jetzt wissen wir, daß ihr uns immer lieben werdet. Geht jetzt, eure Körper beginnen zu leiden." Ein letztes Mal sagten sie einander Lebewohl, dann schimmerten die Transporterfelder und fanden sich wieder in der fast unwirklichen Umgebung des Shuttles.

Still zogen Tom und Kathryn sich in eine der beiden Kabinen zurück. Sie verfolgten auf dem Monitor, wie sich die Welt unter ihnen immer weiter entfernte und spürten den Abschiedsgruß der Kinder in ihren Gedanken verhallen. Kathryn lehnte sich an Toms Schulter und schloß die Augen, als auch sie einen letzten Gruß an die Kinder sandte. Dann faßte sie sich und sagte leise: „Danke, Tom. Laß' mich bitte jetzt allein in Ruhe nachdenken." Er nickte und zog sich ebenso versonnen und in sich gekehrt in seine Kabine zurück. Sie wußten, daß das Shuttle bei dem nicht minder nachdenklichen Tuvok in besten Händen war.

Tuvok war in der Tat nachdenklich. In seinem Bemühen, die menschlichen Reaktionen besser zu verstehen, beobachtete er Mr Paris und Captain Janeway. Nichts deutete darauf hin, daß die beiden in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander standen oder etwas mitgeteilt hatten. Als die Racusaner sie zum alljährlichen Fest der Zukunft einluden, auf dem sie für ihre Kinder um Gesundheit, Glück und Zufriedenheit baten, sah er jedoch wie Tom Paris gegen Ende des Festes Captain Janeway still seinen Arm anbot. Die beiden gingen schweigend durch die Masse und legten am Wunschbrunnen eine Schale mit Wasser, einen Mondsteinanhänger und eine Figur in Gestalt einer Fee ab. Tuvok hielt im Grunde genommen von Opfern und Wünschen nichts, doch opferte auch er heimlich eine Emotion bei dem Gedanken an seine Familie. Er hätte es jedoch nie jemandem gegenüber eingestanden.

Die Racusaner taten viel mehr, als nur mit ihnen zu feiern. Sie informierten befreundete Völker entlang ihrer Flugroute über ihr Kommen, gaben ihnen Handelsgüter mit und sorgten dafür, daß sie freundlich empfangen werden würden. Endlich mußten sie nicht mehr suchend durch die Galaxis irren, sondern konnten auf ihrem Flug viel Zeit einsparen, da sie wußten, wo sie Freunde und Rohstoffe finden würden.

Als Abschiedsgeschenk gab man ihnen eine Tafel mit dem Symbol der Zukunft mit auf den Weg, wie sie auch am Wunschbrunnen gehangen hatte. Sie wurde in der kleinen, schlichten Kapelle der Voyager angebracht. Tuvok machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen und so manches Mal traf er auf seinem Weg Kathryn oder Tom, die zu ihrem Dienst zurückkehrten.

Zu Tuvoks Aufgaben gehörte es auch, über die Crew Bescheid zu wissen. So überprüfte er in regelmäßigen Abständen die Änderungen in den persönlichen Daten der Crew. Er nahm mit besonderen Interesse zur Kenntnis, daß Captain Janeway ihren Lebenslauf ergänzt hatte: „ Alias: Seerose, Mutter von Wellentänzer, Wasserfee und Mondschatten." Er hätte, wäre er nicht Vulkanier gewesen, darüber gestaunt, daß auch ihr Familienstand geändert worden war: „Liiert mit Flutbrecher, Transformation von Lt. Tom Paris." Neugierig rief er die Daten auf und sah, daß auch dessen Lebenslauf geändert worden war. Die Namen der Kinder waren jedoch früher eingegeben worden, als sein Familienstand. Erst nachdem der Captain die Daten geändert hatte, war auch bei ihm hinzugefügt worden: „Liiert mit Seerose. Transformation von Captain Kathryn Janeway."

All dies gab Tuvok zu denken. Er sah beim Konditionstraining, daß Tom Paris eine silberne Seerose an einer Kette um den Hals trug und, daß der Captain ein kleines Bild mit einer am Felsen hoch aufpeitschenden Gischt in ihrem Quartier hatte. Beide hatten ihn um eine Kopie des Hologrammes mit ihren Kindern gebeten.

Und so flog die Voyager weiter: mit vielen, die sich wie Tuvok nach ihrer Familie sehnten und hofften sie noch einmal wiederzusehen. Mit einigen wenigen, die ihre junge Familie an Bord hatten und sie den Großeltern vorstellen wollten und mit Zweien, die hofften, ihre Kinder würden irgendwie irgendwann einmal einen Weg finden, zu ihnen zu gelangen.

46


End file.
